


Rain, Ramen, and Something Pink

by Onemoreobsessedfangirl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onemoreobsessedfangirl/pseuds/Onemoreobsessedfangirl
Summary: Rain is such a beautiful thing. It's no wonder she loved it, as it falls with such a relaxing sound.Imagine a raindrop on a paper, bleeding into the letters and making them drip. Why couldn't it all turn out peacefully? Why couldn't they let her alone...? Now I'm going mad, and my son is without.Should I really stay on their side, when it's they who did this? There is no trust here. Maybe I should wait for the rain, wear something pink.She always did like pink.
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Rain, Ramen, and Something Pink

Storms are nice. 

No one seems to appreciate the magnificent ellangance of the lightning, the deafaning and powerful periods of rolling thunder, the furious sheets of rain, hail, or nothing at all... 

No one seems to understand why I always wear pink. It's a woman's color, after all. I say it's bold and beautiful, while being strong and somehow also delicate at the same time. Loud pinks, soft pinks, nearly unnoticeable pinks, the pinks in between. I love them all.

No one cares for the instant noodles like I do. They don't understand the random beauty of how the noodles are layered, how they unfold when the water is poured. Or how the dried vegetables bob their way to the surface, one by one, proving their existance.

No one seems to appreciate them, in all their simplicity, all their complexity, as much as I. 

Though, I am known to appreciate strange things. 

At least, I was in my last eight decades of immortal existance.

.

.

.

Fall, 1929. Gahenna, Realm of Time

.

.

.

"Samael! King Samael! So sorry to disturb you, your highness. I was sent with an urgent message from King Astaroth, he needs to speak with you immediately!" 

Ugh. 

"Eiipa, are you sure it can't wait for lunch? He's so needy, really, not even having the patience to wait for me to eat! And to travel all the way to the realm of rot... That's nearly on the other side of Gahenna! What does he take me for, someone who can teleport?"

She grimaced like I was being difficult. She should've known by then that I was just joking, or, wallowing in the stupidity and neediness of one of my youngest brothers. She should've known it would be one or the other, what with how long she'd been my messenger.

And I was *not* being particularly difficult, she would surly know if I was.

"Your highness, you are literally the king of Time and Space. Teleporting is one of the things we, your subjects, Time demons, as a whole, can do. Well, exept for the odd weaklings. 

"And I'm sure King Astaroth expects you to eat in his castle, it would be rude to not offer with how close to noon he's summoning you, sir."

I sighed a dramatic and sarcastically pained sigh, throwing my hand over my face in a way that made me vaguely resemble a Disney princess, or, it would, if I hadn't had my goatee, or the massive purple twirl of hair sticking off of my head, or if Disney Princesses had even existed yet. The first one wouldn't exist for another decade or so. Give or take a couple years. 

That was just a perk of being me. It's great to peek at the future. Too bad it's a limited ability. But, it did let me know the trends before they happen. Why do you thing I have such stylish clothes? Didn't you know that suits were in style in Assiah these days? 

They're always in style, actually.

Oh well.

"Oh, but Eiipa, I do hate to teleport outside of my realm, I always get such strange stares. And it's so harsh on my hair. Don't time vortexes know that the traveler is supposed to exit looking just as sharp as they went in?"

I looked at my messenger with comicaly droopy eyes, my lip pushed out into a drama- induced pout.

She only sighed at me, and tapped on her chart to show I'd kept her too long, and that she'd be late to deliver her next message.

I apologized with amusement. It was a phoney apology. Why would I mean it? She was my messenger, my toy to play with. I could tease her and humor her but in the end I was king and she was servant. That was how it was. That was how I believed it should be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The travel to Astaroth's realm was short, less than a second, thanks to my perfect teleporting skills.   
I *was* the one to to invent and spread this skill, in the first place. It was only logical that I would be the best at it.

I struted down the halls of my younger brother's castle with confidence, I knew where everything was. 

I waved his jittery Butler Puivi away, I hadn't the patience to deal with his fussing today. I was almost to his conference room, anyway. 

I burst through the large doors, and flopped down onto a heavily cushioned chair, folding my hands on the table.  
My brother was looking at me with mild surprise, but mostly badly covered nervousness.

"So, *beloved* younger brother of mine, what have you summoned me for that could not even wait for lunch? Eiipa seemed very urgent, indeed." 

I narrowed my green eyes at him, the displeasure showing through my fake polite smile. 

He had no visible reaction to my passive aggressiveness.

"I summoned you, because of the tension between our subjects. I'm aware of the physical distance between us, but your people have an unfair advantage over mine. If a battle were to occur, I would surly loose many men. I don't wish for that to happen, older brother. I wish for you to please calm your subjects, before I haven't anyone to rule over."

His face showed anger and stress, now, even harder to hide than his nerves. Poor youngster. Only a mere six thousand years old, boo hoo, he can't even control his own emotions yet, how very sad for him.

I sighed, waving my hands about in all the right places to make myself look worried. My my smirk gave it all away, though. I wasn't really trying to hide my obvious amusement at his incompetence. I smirked a little wider. I could shove him around a little, maybe get a show of him. 

I leaned back casually in my borrowed chair, still gesturing my hands excessively.

"Well, I suppose it's your own fault, Astaroth. If you were a better king, my people wouldn't have had anything to quarrel with, because your subjects wouldn't be the impolite scum of Gahenna."

His face fell into an ugly scowl, made worse by his horrid curling horns that I always had disliked. 

"Samael, you know that's not fair. My people are weaker by nature, and there's only so much a king can do about his subjects politeness! Not everyone is as stuck up about manners as your Kingdom, brother. We are litteraly demons, we don't need to bother with such things!"

My smirk broadened, he wanted a fight, did he? 

"Oh, dear *dear* brother, we have much need for manners, that is, if we *ever* want to blend in in Assiah. Actually, no. If you want to blend in, be yourself. You'll be in jail in no time. Probably the mental facility, in all honesty. Shock treatments are *really* something, and they're *very* popular, I'll tell you that."

"And,"

My voice lowered into an intimidating growl, 

"If you wish to challenge me, you will surely have a battle on your hands. I certainly won't stand for one of my weakest brothers disrespecting me, or my Kingdom."

My voice lowered even further, and my brother cowered subtly into his seat, feeling my show of power over him.

"You know very well what will become of your Kingdom if I get involved, don't you?"

I could tell my brother was going to give up, he was practically radiating weakness, next to only a fraction of my power.

"Fine, brother."

So he did cave. It was hardly satisfying anymore, winning over him. He's all teeth and no bite. I was waiting for the apology, then. It at least would surly be good.

"I'll tame my subjects, don't worry... I was only speaking my mind, not issuing a challenge, I do wish for us to stay on good terms... I'll have Puivi escort you out now, if you wish." 

"No need. I'll escort myself."

I was pleased with my win, it was all to easy with my weaker brothers, bear a little fang and they cower like the weaklings they are... 

His apology was nice, though masked. It was sufficient, I suppose I wouldn't go to war with his kingdom yet... Some war it would be, lasting all if three minutes, with how weak his kingdom was.

But I was very dissatisfied that he hadn't offered lunch. It was well past noon and now, I'd have to postpone my travel to the main city.

That, or I'd have to mess with time if I wanted to be able to make it without being late. 

What a bother.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The halls in father's castle we're always cold. You'd think otherwise, with the light sourcing from hundreds of candles, alight with his searing blue flame, but no, it was always so cold. 

It didn't bother me in the slightest, though. As if I couldn't handle a chill. I was visiting father only because I needed permission, permission to go to Assiah. 

I knocked on the large wooden door, decorated with many thin blue strings of paint that formed elaborate swooping patterns around the edges. 

"Come in, Samael."

I entered my father's study. That was where he spent most of his days, after all.

"So"

My father said, looking up from the paper he was studying. 

"You're here to go to Assiah, correct, son?"

"Yes, father." 

His blue eyes narrowed.

"Why, might I ask, would you wish to do that so soon after you've only just returned from your last trip there?" 

I would have sighed, had it been anyone else. I couldn't disrespect father like that, though, so I held it in.

"I last went to Assiah an decade ago, father. I wish to return so that I may check on the progress of my clones, of course. I needn't keep Lucifer waiting to long, now. He'll get antsy."

He sighed. 

"I don't understand why that boy doesn't just come back to Gahenna, what's so great about a world in which everything is to weak to possess? Honestly, I don't see the point, if your body is just going to rot off you." 

His face gave no sign that he was lying, but I knew otherwise. He desperately wanted to go to Assiah, as Gahenna just got so boring sometimes. 

He paused for a minute or two, and I dared not break the silence.

.

.

.

It was relieving when he spoke again.

I didn't appreciate being told no, though. Even from father.

"However long I've made you wait is irrelevant. I can't let you go, your older brother needs to learn to work things out himself. Let him manage the place for a few more centuries. He'll thank us, in the end." 

Father's face was to calm, like he was lying to me about why I couldn't go to Assiah. It's not like I was going to rebel, or something. 

I scowled to myself, only to myself, because if I'd made such a face at father I would've been beheaded. 

No, worse. I would've been burnt.

So, before I let my act slip, I bowed, letting my face show polite disappointment, but nothing else, and I left with few words of farewell. 

Goodbyes didn't mean much to our family; and why would it, when we were all immortal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back on my own land, I felt a little more at ease. Still incredibly annoyed with father, but a little less stiff, I didn't have to keep that indifferent face up. 

I decided that instead of just teleporting to my castle, I would walk around my kingdom as one of the better off, and see how my people were fairing.

No one would recognize me as King while I walked, because I had never come out of the castle as King. And if anyone did see me at the castle, they'd think I was just a well treated servant or something. That was a great thing. It's nice to be a civilian once and a while, and I do have some well off servants.

I walked past a group of lower level humanoid demons, my subjects, and noticed nothing in particular that interested me. They appeared to be behaving perfectly for their class.

I walked past several more groups, only seeing one less than model citizen, who was arrested thanks to a tip from you-know-who, Yup, Me, I tiped off the police, You're very welcome.

It was right after I turned the corner onto one of the main streets of my kingdom, that I saw a small demoness. She was soft, not a sharp angle on her; with delicate curves, a round face and bright orange eyes that sang with life and understandable caution. Demonesses are hard to come by, and therefore usually snatched up for less than desirable reasons by the skum of gahenna.

She had cotton candy pink hair that billowed out around her in fabulous cloud-y curls, neon orange horns that seemed to poke out of the hair on her forhead and reach upwards, and tanned skin that seemed very out of place in my Kingdom. My people are mostly pale. 

My mind said: 'She's definitely no succubus.' but she was pretty. Very, actually. Not that someone from my realm wasn't pretty. Everyone from my realm is attractive. It's a fact. 

After watching her for a slight second, I decided that I was being creepy and that I should move on before I spooked her. She was beautiful, though. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was nothing else to look at outside the castle, so I went home. Everything was perfectly in place.

Strangely, I no longer felt the need to go to Assiah. Lucifer *could* handle himself, for another year or so.   
Then I'd have to come stop him from ruining my toys before he really threw a tantrum.

I sat on my huge fluffy bed, sinking a little into the goblin feather matress. It was early in the morning, and I had been up all night playing Yandere Simulator, a fun game from the future. Well, I thought it was fun. Eiipa was disturbed. 

Normally, when I was playing games, everything else just tuned out, and all I could think of was just the game, and what to do next.

But not that time, I suppose.

I found myself looking for the demoness I had seen earlier, seeing her in the features of the background characters.  
It was slightly disorienting to see one character's face melt into the face if a woman you saw once on the street. 

I seemed to be so occupied with her, I'd just have to go find the woman and invite her to tea. Not as the king, of course, but still out to tea.

I put the game away. The sun was rising, and I needed to get dressed and start the day. All nighters with morbid human games always satisfied me more than sleep, anyway.

Who even needs sleep?

.

.

.

.

.

.

There were three short knocks on my door, signaling that my butler was here.  
Sure enough, after my lack of answer, he strode calmly in. He bowed before speaking.

"Your breakfast is ready, My King. Today we have poached eggs, baked salmon and your choice of caviar or toast."

I finished tying my scarf in place, before turning around and addressing my butler. I waved at him, stepping around the pile of plushies I had gathered over the years. 

"I'll have the toast. See to it that it isn't blonde. You know how I hate that texture." 

I exited the room with style as only I could have, glitter creating a trail behind me. Of course, nobody had glitter yet, but that's why it was great. For all they know it could've been unicorn tears. 

As I sat down to eat my breakfast, I found my thoughts going back to that pink haired woman I had seen on the street the previous day. It would seem I couldn't get her permanently off my mind. At that moment, I solidified my plans to take her out to tea. The hard part was going to be finding her again.

I stood again, and left my breakfast uneaten, exept the toast. That I carried with me. None of my servants were alarmed, this was a fairly regular occurrence, as most of my decisions are finalized at breakfast. Strange maybe, buy I am a king and can do what I like. 

Making my way to the record room, I had to wave Eiipa away several times as she was extremely persistent about something I deemed irrelevant. Well, I didn't know what she was even sparking about for I had tuned her out after she said the word 'visitor.' Guests displease me.

I thought I was rid of her after I shut and locked the door to the record room, leaving her outside. But no, as I sat down in my cushy seat, and began sifting through the birth records of all the female demons in my kingdom, there she was, right in my face, demanding that I listen. 

That was inappropriate. I was king, and she sure as hell couldn't*demand* anything from me.

I stood up, purposefully letting myself tower over her. She seemed to shrink under my gaze. Good. 

"What did you say, messenger? You demand I listen? You are beneath me, Eiipa."

I glared at he and she shrank further.

"I, royalty, demand. You, servant, do not. Would you like to repeat what you said, now, weakling?" 

She swallowed, and her posture straightened. She refused to meet my eyes, annoying, but understandable considering her situation in that moment. 

"Well, King Samael, there has been a woman in the tea room for precisely six minutes now, persistently asking to speak to the king. She seems like a commoner, so we almost turned her away but-" 

I cut her off, but letting a little of my aura recede. Eiipa instantly relaxed a bit. 

"What does she look like?" 

My servant seemed confused, but complied with my seemingly unessential question.

"Ah, I believe she had pink hair, and orange horns that pointed skyward? I'm not entirely sure but I believe her eyes were orange as well, my Lord. She wears a plain dress. Purple of course, your majesty."

I let my aura recede completely, allowing my messanger to fully relax. I supposed that her incompetence did save a lot of effort on my part, so I let her discomfort be short lived. 

"Tell her that I will send a servant to speak with her shortly. And fetch her some tea." 

Eiipa left only a second after I had finished my command, muttering something about being a messanger, but hurrying nonetheless. 

I had decided to see her myself, dressed as a humble butler. It was there I would ask about tea. I would indeed listen to what she had to say that was so important in the first place, as well.

Once I had waited a sufficient amount of time for Eiipa to have delivered her message and tea, I changed my suit into that of a butler's uniform and calmly strode down the familiar hallways. 

I opened the door to the tea room and saw the woman from before sitting in the most uncomfortable of the chairs provided, and sipping her tea nervously. 

I couldn't help but think about how she was beautiful, but I shut that thought out promptly. I was supposedly a Butler right then, and needn't be bothered by an unsightly blush. 

I had brought a tray of cookies, to keep up the image of butler. I set them down on the table in the center of the room, and stood by the chair opposite of her. 

I bowed, and introduced myself. 

"Hello, I am Samael, I will be speaking with you in absence of my king. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience madame." 

She set her cup down, frowning slightly. She sat up straighter, and spoke of horrible things. A dead father, sister stolen by a geoup of lower class demons and mother burned by the horrid excorcists. 

She cleared her throat, blushing and looking near tears. I wondered how old she was. Maybe 400? 

"I had wished to speak with the king, because, pardon me, he doesn't seem to care about the well-being of the ladies. If I could leave, I would! I wish for him to tame his male subjects, before I am the last female in this entire Kingdom!"

I stood for a moment, pretending to be shocked, as a fair amount of the more cultured demons would be. We're demons, not monsters. 

"I shall speak with him as soon as he returns. For now, you are welcome to stay in one of the rooms here, if you wish it so." 

She furrowed her brows, seemingly thinking.

"...Yes," she hesitated, weary. "A room would be wonderful."

I grinned. 

Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, in all truth i probably won't continue it. I just wanted to get this idea out in case I do end up writing more.


End file.
